elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/05
31. Mai 2014 *Zirkus kommt ohne Elefanten - 31.05.2014. *GRAPHIC: How to get a semen sample from an elephant - Video. - 31.05.2014. *Tunbridge Wells artist channels talent for elephant conservation campaign - 31.05.2014. 30. Mai 2014 *Culling elephants leaves an impact on their social structure decades later - 30.05.2014. *Paul McCartney and Pamela Anderson win elephant campaign - 30.05.2014. *Chelsea Clinton discusses battle to end elephant poaching - 30.05.2014. *Supreme Court tells state to move elephant Sunder to Bangalore by June 15 - 30.05.2014. *Alarming Rise in Elephant Deaths in the State - 30.05.2014. *Man survives elephant attack - 30.05.2014. 29. Mai 2014 *What This Baby Elephant Does When She Sees Her New Best Friend Will Make You Laugh — And Go ‘Awww’ - 29.05.2014. *WM in Brasilien: Elefanten-Dame Nelly orakelt wieder - 29.05.2014. *Elephant Conservation Success Stories to Celebrate and Replicate - 29.05.2014. *It's the world's first Elfie! Elephant takes selfie when visitor, 23, drops his iPhone at drive-through safari park - 29.05.2014. *Elephants Have Given Us Millions of Years. Do You Have a Moment to Spare for Them? - 29.05.2014. *Rescued Elephants, Shirley and Misty, Enjoy Some More Touching Moments! (VIDEO) - 29.05.2014. *The world's first 'elfie'? Selfie craze hits wildlife park as elephant 'takes' photo - 29.05.2014. *Celina Jaitley files police complaint over captive elephant - 29.05.2014. *Intrepid Travel ditches elephant rides from tour itineraries as tourists turn their backs on animal attractions - 29.05.2014. 28. Mai 2014 *Kruger Elephant Poaching Incident is Not the First in More Than Ten Years - 28.05.2014. *Baby elephants are just like humans - 28.05.2014. *Woman flung to death by elephant - 28.05.2014. 27. Mai 2014 *Safari in Africa: two rangers and bull elephant killed - 27.05.2014. *Berserk elephant kills its mahout - 27.05.2014. *In Botswana, Texas A&M researchers are helping people and elephants coexist - 27.05.2014. 26. Mai 2014 *Injured wild elephant dies in Kochi - 26.05.2014. *'Olifanten circus Renz worden mishandeld' - 26.05.2014. *Circus Renz sloopt olifant - 26.05.2014. *Jaipur: Elephant Goes Wild, Kills Mahout - 26.05.2014. *Restive Elephant Damages Pillars of Sanctuary - 26.05.2014. *Elephant crushes mahout to death - 26.05.2014. *Madurai elephant recovering - 26.05.2014. 25. Mai 2014 *Vietnam seizes over 1 ton of elephant tusks smuggled from Hong Kong - 25.05.2014. *Spurt in death of captive elephants causes concern in Kerala - 25.05.2014. *Tinkling the ivories! Meet the amazing Thai elephant who can play the 12-bar blues - 25.05.2014. *Blatant Violations Of Rules When Registering Elephants - 25.05.2014. *Sunder, the elephant, to walk free - 25.05.2014. 24. Mai 2014 *Elephant dies from anthrax in Botswana - 24.05.2014. *Elephant Poachers Have a New Problem: U.S. Marines - 24.05.2014. *National Zoo Welcomes 3 New Elephants From Canada - 24.05.2014. *Panel to ensure power line bypasses elephant corridor - 24.05.2014. 23. Mai 2014 *Elephant road trip ends at National Zoo: Trek from Calgary covered 2,400 miles - 23.05.2014. *The National Zoo May Be In For An Elephant Reunion - 23.05.2014. *Beloved elephant Joy to spend golden years in Colorado - 23.05.2014. *Are Elephants Almost Human? - 23.05.2014. *Photos: Wall poured for zoo’s new elephant barn - 23.05.2014. 22. Mai 2014 *Greenville Zoo to say goodbye to Joy the elephant - 22.05.2014. *Let’s wet its head: the elephant baby boom - 22.05.2014. *Kenia: Wilderer töten legendären Elefanten "Mountain Bull" - 22.05.2014. *Elephant rides dropped over welfare fears - 22.05.2014. *PETA: Elephant on the beach violated the law - 22.05.2014. *Elephant poached — is this the thin edge of the wedge? - 22.05.2014. 21. Mai 2014 *Stropers slachten Afrika's bekendste olifant af - 21.05.2014. *South African elephant park accused of 'horrific' cruelty after video shows young animals being chained, shocked with electric cattle prods and hit with bulls hooks - 21.05.2014. *Sunder the elephant injured due to chaining, awaits transportation from Kolhapur to Bangalore - 21.05.2014. *National Zoo’s new elephants on 2,400-mile truck journey from Canada - 21.05.2014. *Mountain Bull Dead: Iconic Kenyan Elephant Reportedly Killed By Poachers (VIDEO/PHOTOS) - 21.05.2014. *The Plan to Turn Elephants Into Woolly Mammoths Is Already Underway - 21.05.2014. 20. Mai 2014 *Elephant park facing cruelty charges - 20.05.2014. *Elephant cam keeps pregnant mother on screen in Dublin Zoo - 20.05.2014. 17. Mai 2014 *Ringling Bros. Elephant Lawsuit: Is Legal Vindication For A Circus A Blow For Animal Rights? - 17.05.2014. *Stephen Payne: Ringling elephants among world’s best treated - 17.05.2014. 16. Mai 2014 *Mountain Bull, legendary Kenyan elephant, found dead - 16.05.2014. *Charity's famed elephant killed in Kenya by poachers who ripped out its tusks - 16.05.2014. *David Balding, Producer Who Adopted an Elephant, Dies at 75 - 16.05.2014. *Gerippe der neuen Elefantenhalle steht schon - 16.05.2014. *Baby-Elefant vor dem sicheren Ertrinken gerettet - 16.05.2014. *Olifantje in Dierenpark Emmen geboren - 16.05.2014. *Zimbabwean Hunters Count Costs of U.S. Ban on Elephant Ivory (1) - 16.05.2014. *Case against parading of ailing elephant - 16.05.2014. *South Africa: First Elephant Poached in 10 Years - 16.05.2014. *Cruel Elephant Poaching Records Kruger Nationa Park in S. Africa - 16.05.2014. *First elephant born at West Midland Safari Park - 16.05.2014. 15. Mai 2014 *3 Recent Elephant Victories Worth Celebrating – and What’s Next! - 15.05.2014. *Spektakuläre Einblicke in Hellabrunn: So soll das neue Elefantenhaus aussehen - 15.05.2014. *Sprengung im Elefantenhaus - 15.05.2014. *Dieser Baby-Elefant bewacht seine tote Mama - 15.05.2014. *Cute alert! See the baby elephant born at West Midland Safari Park - 15.05.2014. *Ringling Bros. gets nearly $16M in settlement over unproven elephant-abuse accusations - 15.05.2014. *If you think pregnancy is hard... try being a four-tonne elephant - 15.05.2014. *Poachers kill elephant in KNP - 15.05.2014. *Ivory: the elephant in the art gallery - 15.05.2014. *Daring Elephant Rescue Caught On Film - 15.05.2014. *Baby Elephant Gets Washed Away, But Not Left Behind - 15.05.2014. *Bee booby-traps defend African farms from elephants - 15.05.2014. 14. Mai 2014 *Leonardo DiCaprio hilft bedrohten Elefanten - 14.05.2014. *Ein Elefant vor dem Rathaus: Werbeaktion spaltet Annaberg - 14.05.2014. *Elephant calf’s vigil for mother: Five-month-old orphan stays by his dead parent - 14.05.2014. *A New Model For Excellence in Elephant Care - 14.05.2014. *Heart-breaking moment baby elephant refuses to leave his dead mother's side - 14.05.2014. 13. Mai 2014 *GOP Senator Hunts for Info on Elephant-Poaching - 13.05.2014. *Neues Zuhause für Zürcher Elefanten - 13.05.2014. *Poachers Slaughter Dozens of Elephants in Key African Park - 13.05.2014. *Dogs herd elephants at Pittsburgh Zoo - 13.05.2014. *Researchers are learning how to say, ‘Run! Bees!' — in elephant - 13.05.2014. 12. Mai 2014 *The Fate of the Presidential Elephants of Zimbabwe—A Conversation With Sharon Pincott - 12.05.2014. *Three of a family killed by elephant - 12.05.2014. 11. Mai 2014 *Elephant Facts Website Launched to Highlight One of the Most Intelligent Animals: Elephants - 11.05.2014. *The cemetery of elephant hunters - 11.05.2014. *Not all elephants can take part in Thrissur Pooram - 11.05.2014. *Jumbos used for processions under stress, warns study - 11.05.2014. *Forest guard trampled to death by wild elephants - 11.05.2014. *3 killed in elephant attack - 11.05.2014. 10. Mai 2014 *Tamil Nadu: Elephant tramples woman to death - 10.05.2014. *Forest staff killed by elephant in Bandipur tiger reserve - 10.05.2014. *Ellie the elephant returns to Swansea Museum - 10.05.2014. *Ban of tourist hunting for elephant products: A good hope to save elephants in Tanzania comes to light - 10.05.2014. *Four Elephants Killed in 4 Years - 10.05.2014. *Elephant crushes woman to death - 10.05.2014. *Delcianna Winders: Make elephant abuse illegal in R.I. - 10.05.2014. *Rogue Elephant Kills Another Farmer - 10.05.2014. 9. Mai 2014 *Dumbo als Coach: Anti-Stress-Coaching mit Elefanten - 09.05.2014. *Womöglich bald keine Elefanten mehr in Tansania - 09.05.2014. *Halles Elefanten malen für den guten Zweck - 09.05.2014. *Osnabrücker Zoo-Elefanten bringen Forschung voran - 09.05.2014. *Im Allwetterzoo wächst im Bauch von Elefantenkuh „Corny“ ein Jungtier heran - 09.05.2014. *Former Commando Turns Conservationist To Save Elephants Of Dzanga Bai - 09.05.2014. *Fresno Chaffee Zoo turns elephant poo into a fundraising coup - 09.05.2014. *Tanzanian elephant could wipe out in seven years - 09.05.2014. *More than 40 people testify at Metro Council about elephant program - 09.05.2014. *New enclosures: Safari Park makes room for elephants - 09.05.2014. *I have a valid licence to rear an elephant -Judge - 09.05.2014. *Kenyir Elephant Village opens today - 09.05.2014. 8. Mai 2014 *Civil War Invades An Elephant Sanctuary: One Researcher's Escape - 08.05.2014. *Two elephants rescued from muddy water in River Moyar - 08.05.2014. *Elephants in the midst: warning system prevents human-elephant conflicts in India, saves lives - 08.05.2014. *BNP elephant stable staffers on strike - 08.05.2014. *Elephant activists wonder if their work played role in Oregon Zoo firings, urge voters to write in Packy - 08.05.2014. *Kenya: Two Police Officers Deny Having Elephant Tusks, Out on Bond - 08.05.2014. 7. Mai 2014 *The elephant that climbed up a trunk: Pachyderm manages to balance on branch - 07.05.2014. *Not only guns needed stop elephant poaching in Africa - 07.05.2014. 6. Mai 2014 *Controversy Swirls Around the Recent U.S. Suspension of Sport-Hunted Elephant Trophies - 06.05.2014. 5. Mai 2014 *Elefanten verwüsten indisches Dorf - Video. - 05.05.2014. *Banning ivory won’t save any elephants - 05.05.2014. 4. Mai 2014 *Experts to inspect injured wild elephant - 04.05.2014. 3. Mai 2014 *Wild elephant succumbs to blast injuries - 03.05.2014. *Man killed in elephant attack in Tripura - 03.05.2014. *Marine from Tampa starts group to stop elephant slaughter - 03.05.2014. *Agra provides unique haven for elephants to roam unfettered - 03.05.2014. *Students get fun lessons on elephant and fauna conservation - 03.05.2014. 2. Mai 2014 *Willkommen, Yumi! - 02.05.2014. *Spürhund überführt Elfenbein-Schmuggler - 02.05.2014. *Minifant heißt Yumi - 02.05.2014. *A Visit To An Elephant Orphanage - 02.05.2014. *What Elephant Calls Mean: A User’s Guide - 02.05.2014. *'My favorite' series - the African desert elephant - Video. - 02.05.2014. *Elephant herd kills man in Tripura - 02.05.2014. *Attempt to abduct elephant calf from Udawalawe averted - 02.05.2014. *PACH-ED FULL OF MEMORIES: Day spent with elephants in Thailand offers close up look at world' largest land mammal - 02.05.2014. *Zimbabwe: Mama Elephant’s farewell to ‘doomed’ herd - 02.05.2014. *Investigations on poaching an elephant calf from Udawala sanctuary : Video - 02.05.2014. *20-year-old female elephant found dead at Corbett Tiger Reserve - 02.05.2014. 1. Mai 2014 *Police apprehend elephant-killers in Sumatra - 01.05.2014. *VIDEO: Buta the elephant enjoys first dip in her new swimming pool at Noah’s Ark Zoo Farm - 01.05.2014.